¿Como desnudar a un angel?
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: ¿como se hace? ¿se le besa? ¿se le ama? Harry Potter, el niñoquevivio, les cuenta cómo se desnuda a un angel.. HHr


_**Como desnudar un ángel...**_

¿cómo se hace¿Cómo se le quitan las alas y se desliza la delicada túnica hasta que suavemente toca el piso¿Cómo se le besa? Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó como ya era una costumbre, con el corazón. ¿Cómo se le muestra seguridad? La atrajo un poco más y se alejó levemente a su vez, para mirarla. Era tan bella, le brillaban los ojos y así, junto a él, temblaba. Ella le sonrió.

¿Cómo suena el arpa y la música de un ángel?

- te amo...

Suena a romance, a flores y a libros, huele a vainilla y a una mirada castaña intensa que le penetraba en lo más profundo del alma, y se mecía en un rincón que ya conocía.

¿Cómo se le besa? Volvió a preguntarse. Y se inclinó suavemente a ella, cubriendo con sus labios los de ella mientras su mano oprimía su nuca desnuda y la otra sujetaba la pequeña cintura. Con la punta de su lengua le pidió autorización para ahondar más el beso y permitirse a ambos sentir un poco más; ella accedió a la par que revolvía aún más, si se puede, su desordenado cabello. Siempre lo hacía. Cuando se besaban o se abrazaban, era inquieta su chica.

¿Los ángeles saben a gloria? Su mano traviesa desabrochó un botón molesto de la camisa que ella llevaba y se inclinó un poco más sobre ella para reclamar otro poco del beso que aún no terminaba. Le quitó la camisa lentamente, permitiéndole sentirse a gusto o detenerle. Pero ella no lo hizo.

La recorrió con la mirada cuando se separaron, ambos renuentes a hacerlo, disfrutando realmente lo que hacían. Le besó el cuello y depositó una marca en ese lugar, que le acarició con la mano mientras ponía su atención en la faldita que ella llevaba ese día. Los ojos castaños brillaban intensamente.

¿Cómo se desnuda un ángel? La pregunta se repitió en su corazón y en su mente. Pero no había respuesta, aún cuando tenía muchas para las otras preguntas. Quizás lentamente, depositando la camisa en el sillón de la habitación, luego dándole importancia a sus labios enrojecidos y levemente hinchados, mordiéndole el inferior, haciendo que suelte un gemido para luego ahogarlo con su propia boca. Ansioso. Permitiéndole pedir más y suplicar por ello.

Se le quita la falda con cuidado, sin dejarla de acariciar y luego se le alza en brazos con deseo y posesión, dándole siempre la oportunidad de detener la demostración del amor que le quemaba en el pecho. Se le deposita en la cama. Y se le besa sin pretender nada más que hacerle saber que el amor es eso que le hace doler el corazón, que le descontrola y crece cada día más a su par, porque con ella nunca nada es finito y el amarle es un verdadero arte.

¿Cómo se le dice tantas cosas? A él le bastaba con un beso, porque ella le conocía tan bien que realmente era suficiente, con solo mirarle a los ojos sabía de su amor, de sus sentimientos y sensaciones, de la alegría de tenerla esa noche ahí en sus brazos. Y era mutuo.

¿Cómo se desnuda a Hermione Granger? Harry no tenía respuesta para eso, pero la ignorancia era el mejor sentimiento del que disfrutaba en ese momento...

**Fin..**

uf, hace calor aqui no? jejeje, Espero que les haya agradado. ¿como surgio? De un desafio en el foro, que al final no hice tiempo de subir. pero no me iba a quedar con las ganas, así que aquí estoy con este fanfic, que me ha gustado hacer. Es tierno, es suave y muy cortito. Harry tiene que desnudarla... y todo el entorno de eso lo pueden elaborar ustedes. Estoy preparando otros fics, y de hecho hoy he subido unos cuantos pares de ellos. También en la zona de anime...

En el foro me conocerán como Mione27, soy poco experta en Harry Potter, y recien me estoy animando a internarme en fics de este maravilloso libro. Si quieren contactarme, agregarme, mi mail lo tienen en mi perfil, me encantaria que lo hicieran, me gusta conversar. En un mes y medio estoy cumpliendo 18 años y soy ingresante en dos facultades a las que voy a intentar pasar que son Psicologia y Ciencas Biológicas. poco tienen que ver una con la otra, lo sé, pero... amo mis carreras.

Ahora los dejo, besitos!


End file.
